Damaged Heart
by I Heart Boys Who Sparkle
Summary: AU: After Bella's parents make a decision that will change her life, she ends up living on the streets in NYC. Can our favorite vampire and his family teach Bella her true worth after losing everything? Can he teach her how to love? ExB Read and Review
1. Graduation and News

**Damaged Heart**

By I Heart Boys Who Sparkle

AN: Hey guys! For those of you that started reading my first fanfic Until the End, I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in forever… I'm new to this site and was still figuring everything out… Also, I changed my name from Kayden Cullen to I Heart Boys Who Sparkle.

This story is about Bella and Edward (wow shocker!) and it takes place in the one and only New York City!!! I really didn't want to change the setting from Forks (Luv ya Forks!!!) but this story could never work in a small town. So that's why it's in NYC.

This story is human/vampire and it has all the canon pairings. Jacob never will come into the story only for the simple fact that he would only fit in as the totally evil villain, who sets up the story… but I figured that making him evil may upset some people so I won't do it (although I think it would be funny… I'm not a Jacob person). So, with that, lets begin

Graduation and News

"Congratulations Bella," my mom, Renee, said, almost monotone. Today I, 18-year-old Bella Swan, graduated from High School… finally.

"Yes, good job Bells!" Said my dad, Charlie, much more enthusiastic than my mom.

You see, my parents never intended on having a child so early, or at all maybe. They had me early in their marriage and my mom never felt like I should be there, like I had ruined her honeymoon time, and was still ruining her time to this day. She had never felt like a mother. Not to me and not to herself.

My father, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of my mom. He knew I had come as a surprise, but he loved me just the same. He was like both my parents in one, and I loved him for it. I was so glad I had him.

I walked up the stairs to my room and changed. I would have went to an after graduation party, but I had been a social outcast since I had been 12. I had… developed faster than the other girls, which only filed them with envy (for reasons I'm still not sure of to this date.) What's so important about getting big boobs in 6th grade? It was mortifying for me. But, anyway, all the girls seemed to just hate me after that. The popular girls ended up developing and became the school sluts. Everyone forgot about big boob Bella after that… but they still held grudges. So they didn't like me after that. I was really a loner. Well I did have one friend, Angela. She was a sweetheart and treated everyone fairly. Well until she met them. She wasn't one for prejudice, but she still hated all those popular girls.

_Ding Dong!_ I heard the doorbell but remained in my room. There was really only one possibility as to who it could be, and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him now.

"Bella!" My mom called from downstairs, not sounding to happy to have to be calling me down. Like it was such a big deal.

I walked down the stairs slowly, memorizing each step, only because I didn't want to be down there so fast.

My mom walked halfway up the stairs to where I was standing and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her.

"Hey Bella," said Derek, trying to sound sexy. He could never pull it off. Derek Ames was the biggest perv I've ever met, and he happened to be my parent's friend's son. He was always trying to get me to date him, (in Derek World date = sleep with until you're known as a Derek Slut… whoever came up with that name is SO unoriginal.)

"Bella your father and I need to talk to you," said my mom. My dad looked very uncomfortable, "As your mother, Bella, I want you to do what I tell you, Ok? See, Derek's mother and I decided back when you were both very young, that you two would be married, right after you graduate. And as we are all aware of, you just graduated today. So we are going to start wedding plans.

I gasped. This couldn't be happening! I hated with everything I have Derek! "Dad? Is she serious?" He only nodded his head sadly, "Why?"

"Bells, please, just listen to your mother, she knows best," said my dad.

"Bella you will marry him this summer as soon as possible. No other option."

"No! I won't do it! Never ever, ever will I marry him!"

Derek pulled me back to him, saying, "You will regret not doing this. I swear."

I squirmed my way out of his grip and ran up to my room. I fell onto my bed crying. They couldn't be doing this to me. Did my dad not love me anymore? This is something that the dad that used to love me would never stand for. But he just sat there, nodding his head at everything my mom and Derek said. His face was blank, showing no emotion what so ever. He did not look like he was happy about what was going on, but not sad either. It was like he had become an emotionless whole of nothing. He didn't love me anymore. This was not below my mom's standards, in fact, this is something she would be all over. But my dad? He was always the one to care for me, help me through the rough spots, with my mom, the kids at school, anything.

That night, I got no sleep. Nothing would help me. I was damned to live like this. I could refuse, which had been my original plan, but his words kept running through my head, over and over and over.

"You will regret not doing this. I swear."

I know that if he said he was going to make my life a living hell, he was. And there was nothing I could do about it.

I decided I could not live as his wife. He could kill me for all I care, this was not something I could ever deal with. I would run away if I had to.

But now, I had to tell my parents, and Derek.

And because of this, I would pay the price.

How did you like it? This is a drama filled story, and the drama will really start next chapter. I would love to get the next chapter up soon but I want to see how this chapter does, plus, I have talent show rehearsal ALL week after school for like 3 hours. Joy! I should have the next chapter up next weekend. Sorry if you wanted it up earlier but it's just impossible…

K. Cullen


	2. Payback

AN Hey hey hey peeps! Sorry I'm a little drunk on self made alcohol. HAHAHA wow I am weird…

Anywayz… I would love to mention a few very sweet readers who gave such NICE reviews on my first chapter of a story that is brand new territory for me…

Thanks to…

Foosel97

Cowgirl621

DancingDemon

Thanks guys for the encouraging reviews… I am trying to get this up asap for the few of you that asked me about the 2nd chapter and when it'll be up.

Here we go…

Oh before we start, this story gets a little, into things, shall I say, but there are NO LEMONS… or maybe there's a different term for what's coming. ***Slaps self!*** Shut up idiot!!! No-one reads these AN anyway… they want the story!!! Wow I'm stupid

Chapter Song- Only Hope from A Walk to Remember. It is more a love-ish type song, but the title Only Hope fits into the chapter so live with it! Jk!

Here we go (for real this time)

Chapter 2

Payback

I worried all-night and early into the wee hours of the morning. I thought of what I could do to get out of this. I was terrified of what Derek would do to me. Or my parents. Wait both, yes definitely both.

I decided to talk to my dad alone. Although he had sided with my mother and Derek on this, he still looked slightly uncomfortable during the confrontation. I was thinking, maybe he was only siding with my mom because she FORCED him to. That had to be it. What else could it be?

So after the night of no sleep, I came up with my plan. When my mom went to breakfast with Mrs. Ames (Derek's mom), I would go talk to my dad. I had exactly 1 hour to convince him that what was going on was wrong. I had to. It was my only choice. My only hope. To calm myself down, I sang Only Hope from a Walk to Remember.

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
but you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now that you're my only hope

The song really didn't relate much to my situation, but the title did, because Charlie truly was my only hope, plus it was one of my favorite songs, so naturally it calmed me down.

Well, it used to.

At exactly nine o'clock, the time that my mom always left for breakfast, I went to talk to my dad. I cracked open his bedroom door and, as I expected, he sat on his bed alone.

"Dad," I whispered, "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Ok Bells. What's up?"

"What do you think, dad? I'm apparently engaged to the biggest perv I've ever met. You want to tell me something about that?" I lashed out, and of course quickly regretted doing so.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but this has been planned since we found out you were a girl and Derek was a boy. Neither of you were even alive at the time. Nothing can be done to change it now."

"Well, I-I refuse to marry him. I-I won't do it!"

But before my father could respond to me and my unsaid plea, asking him to get me out of this mess, another voice crept up from behind me.

"Oh yes you will! You can either a) marry the man that you have been betrothed to since before you were born, or b) move out of this house and never return. At that point, you will be disowned from our family. Which is it?" Said my mom. I thought she went out for breakfast. She must have thought last night too, and figured out my plan. Damn it.

"I-I can't do this now," I said, as I ran out of the room, and out of the house.

I walked down the streets of New York alone, trying to clear my head. Yesterday, I had been a normal girl. I went to High school, I was the social outcast, and I had a semi-normal family. Within 24 hours, I was suddenly either engaged or homeless. Which would it be?

"Look who it is! Fancy seeing you here, isn't it Bella?" I heard a voice, a voice I new, a voice I was terrified of as of yesterday.

"Derek," I whispered.

"Yes Bella, I was following you. I heard the lovely 'talk' you had with your family. I know you don't plan to marry me. And I promised you payback, did I not? Not you're going to get it," he laughed at my face, which was a mask of pure terror.

He dragged me into the nearby alleyway and pushed me against a wall.

"Now, it's time for payback,"

How you like??? I'm sorry to leave you another cliffy, but I didn't want to make this chapter tooooo long. Plus my sister needs the computer now anyway… lovely I know! I will TRY to update asap…

K. Cullen


	3. The Attack

AN: Hey guys! The cliffy should be resolved in the chapter… BUT you never know… maybe there will be one at the end of this chapter!!! HAHAHA!

Torture=fun for me 

Also, I don't want to write to a limited fan base… I do have some loyal readers (already! Wow I know) but I don't receive a lot of reviews! I don't want to write to 15 readers… well I will but its not much fun!

Review to keep the story alive… and fun… and exciting… and stuff…

A few great reviewers that I would like to mention are:

CullenGirl30

Foosel97

DancingDemon

SunnySkies4Life

(Some of these reviewers are the same as last time… but hey… why not add 'em on again anyway???)

Here we goooooooooo!

The Attack

I knew what was going on. He pushed me into an ally way to hurt me. He promised payback. And what Derek wanted, Derek got. And since the one thing he ORIGINALLY wanted wouldn't be given to him on a sliver platter, he had to go for plan B.

No one would give him the silver platter. So he would take it. Take it, without any care for anyone else… especially me.

He pushed me up against the wall hard. My back was already in pain. Great. And I knew that there was so much more to come. Something I was unprepared for.

Like he cared about that though.

His iron grip on my forearms kept my hands up against the wall. So there would be no escape for the damsel in distress. Who would save me. Up until yesterday, I would have said my dad, but with everything that had gone on, I knew I was fending for myself.

And I was doing a horrible job.

And that horrible job, would cost me.

Possibly my virginity. Possibly my life.

He pushed himself on me and kissed me hard with his chapped, and just plain gross, lips. I was worried about what was going on in his mind.

Derek's mind and thoughts

I was going to get her. She deserved it. She embarrassed me in front of her entire family! And worse still, she didn't plan to marry me. I mean, I only really wanted her for the sex, but still. How could she not want me? Yes I do sound self centered and conceited but really, in ALL truth, who really doesn't want to be with me. I'm great in bed and I only make small talk so no awkward conversations. Or do women like men who talk? No that can't be it- women love me. I've slept with ¾ of the women in the graduating class. And our class wasn't small.

ANYWAY- she didn't want my sex, or me so I would just have to give it to her. After that, she would want me. I'd marry her and have loads of FUN (hehe) with her, if you know what I mean. Then I'd divorce her and have FUN (hehe again) with PLENTY of other women…

Now though, I have to rape her. It was the foundation that would hold together my entire scheme.

Time to start the real fun!

Bella (again)

He started to,,, touch… me and I was terrified. What am I supposed to do now. He whispered in my ear then, sending chills all through my body.

"If you won't give me what I want, then baby, I will just be forced to take it. But hey, I don't mind, this way is more fun anyway."

He started to take my shirt off of me, but I struggled.

"Don't be bad, baby. It will only get you into more trouble. Lucky for me, and unlucky for you, trouble makers turn me on even more than normal. But, hey, it's your choice."

He then succeeded in pulling my shirt over my head. He kissed me harder than before, and I knew that he was seriously getting into this, and soon, we would be naked.

I would be naked with him.

Gross.

And terrifying.

Great.

He pulled my pants off and I was left only in my underwear and bra. His eyes grazed over my body hungrily and full of lust. He must not have had sex in a while. What like 2 maybe 3 hours? 4 tops. That's huge for him. And now he was going to relieve himself using me.

Like I said, gross.

But then, he fell to the ground.

Why did he fall? You'll have to wait and see! I said I love cliffys!!! Sorry it was shorter, but I wanted to leave you hanging! Don't you just love me??? The next chapter will explain everything, but it might not be up for a few days… talent show practice tomorrow, Wednesday, shows Thursday and Friday… I'm a little busy this week!

Thanks,

K. Cullen


	4. Savior

AN: Hey guys! Can you wait to find out who this person is???

I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have to stay after school, eat pizza, do a talent show at 7 (still having not left), and then the talent show doesn't end until 9ish. Plus homework.

Here are some top reviewers!

CullenGirl30

DancingDemon

foosel97

Well I guess- what else is there to do but read the story?

I don't know?

Ok then…

Oh I always forget the disclaimer…

So yeah I don't own it… sorry… WAIT! Derek's mine. No—none of you like him… never mind, he's not mine!!! ***looks worriedly at angry faces***

Savior

He fell to the ground. I heard a loud sound- like bones cracking. I was happy he was off me, scared about who was here now, and just plain embarrassed about being in only underwear.

Peachy.

"Get off of her! Ass. What do you think you're doing?" Said a voice, a man's voice. It was soothing. I wasn't freaked out by men like rape victims were, I mean, I wasn't raped.

He was not scary.

He was my savior.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that I was about to rape her. But hey, I've never been very smart. So why don't you, a very intelligent sounding man, tell ME what I was doing." Even when Derek was sprawled out on the ground with a few broken bones, he still had his talent for annoying people with his sarcasm.

The man helped me stand up straight and walked me away from Derek. He helped me get back into my clothing, being very gentle as to not startle me. I new he wouldn't scare me, but he didn't and I thought it was very sweet of him. He was a this man helped me dress, Derek kept attempting to get himself up off the ground, but with whatever bones he had broken, he couldn't manage to get himself up to a standing position.

When the man was finished with me, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll be right back. I'll just go finish him off. Then I'll help you get home. OK?" He said all of this with nothing but caring present in his voice. Nothing perverted about this guy.

Thank God!

The man walked over to Derek and picked him up, effortlessly. He slammed him down and I heard more cracking. He was going to kill Derek.

I don't want to sound mean, but I want Derek dead. Is it mean to think that? I mean, he just attempted to rape me. Am I not aloud to want him dead?

Although I REALLY wanted him dead, I still couldn't watch this happen. Wanting him dead is one thing. But watching is WAY over the line. I think.

So I averted my eyes while this man, my savior, killed my attacker, Derek.

I could still hear it though, so I hummed to myself and sang only in my head.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now that you're my only hope

I only made it past the first refrain when the man came back over to me, walking slow enough not to scare me. And he didn't.

"OK, that man has been taken care of," he said, "now why don't you let me help you get home?"

"I-I can't. Apparently I'm h-homeless now. I wasn't yesterday, but hey, things change, I guess?" I said more like a question.

"Well then where are you staying?"

"Well I'm—wait I don't know where I'm staying I guess."

"Well, if you are ok with it, you could stay with me. I'm kind of homeless too," he said sheepishly, "You will get used to it eventually."

I wanted to stay with him. I knew I did. But did he really want me. For all he knew I was some slut. Wait no; I was almost raped not almost having totally willing on both parties sex. So I made my decision. I just hoped it would turn out the way I was planning.

"Sure, that would be great. So," I looked around, "where do you live?"

"I live about six blocks away. Are you OK to walk?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Lets go."

So we walked down the six blocks to where I would be staying. We learned a lot about each other on the way.

His family never accepted him and he was forced to live on the streets. I told him about my mom, my dad's sudden change of heart, and Derek's wedding plans and then his next plans. He seemed interested in my story as I was his. He lived an interesting life. He had a job at a restaurant as a waiter. He had started out only as someone who wiped down the floors after closing. He got little money at that job. But then the manager of the restaurant needed help one day and he left the job to him. He worked so well that they offered him a full time job. He was now saving up money so he could get a cheap apartment. He had been working as a waiter for almost a year now, so he had some money now. The restaurant was a pretty fancy one so he got a fairly good pay for a waiter, plus he's a good waiter hence good tips. He was getting closer to that apartment.

The best part was, he told me he could get me a job there, not a great one, but hey, it's money. We discussed apartments and decided that if we got one apartment we could split rent money. But he would help me at first, since he had saved up so much and I had not. Luckily I had brought some money with me from home. Birthday and Holiday money from back when I was 12 until now. That's six years of cash. So I had something, at least.

So the six block walk wasn't bad at all. We learned so much about each other, and I realized I wouldn't be totally homeless for too long. Thank God!

Then it hit me. Something SO stupid, I hadn't even realized it.

"I think with all of this planning, we forgot something, so hello, my name is Bella Swan!"

"Well pleasure meeting you Miss Bella Swan. My name is-"

Did you like it? God another cliffhanger! Man I gotta stop with these! You're annoyed right? I sure hope not, but if I were you I probably would be! But I want you to know, since this is a fairly new story, I kind of have to. It sets the story and keeps people reading and when people read, other people find out about my story and then they read. It's like the food chain!!! HAHAHA wow way to bring science I into this!

Thanks!

K. Cullen


	5. Questions

AN: Are you ready to find out who mystery man is??? Come on this is exciting!

One person guessed that this man was no member of the Cullen family, while others disagreed. Anyone want to gamble? Jk jk… although- no, no gambling.

Top Reviewers

CullenGirl30

lynne0731

Foosel97 --- thanks for the great thoughts and the good luck you wished me, it was great

SunnySkies4Life

DancingDemon

Egb

Faith--- no username would explain your awesomeness! Weeshna!

Disclaimer

I do not own the twilight characters…

Wait I do???

*****People look at me crazy and shake their heads*

Dang, for a moment there, I thought I had a chance.

Nope.

_So the six block walk wasn't bad at all. We learned so much about each other, and I realized I wouldn't be totally homeless for too long. Thank God!_

_Then it hit me. Something SO stupid, I hadn't even realized it._

_"I think with all of this planning, we forgot something, so hello, my name is Bella Swan!"_

"Well pleasure meeting you Miss Bella Swan. My name is-"

Questions

"-Jasper Whitlock." **(AN: I know, I've said 2 words and I'm already writing another AN but I wanted to mention the collective gasp that is inserted right here! Yepers it's the one and only Jasper! Take special note of his LAST NAME!!!) **

"Well, pleasure meeting you Mister Jasper Whitlock."

"I believe the pleasure is mine." We both laughed until we reached a stop in a cleaner alleyway. It was nothing special but I had high hopes that soon enough I would be in an apartment, even if it wasn't a great one. Plus, Jasper was nice enough to let me stay here with him. Some homeless people weren't very nice, but not Jasper. He was amazing.

Jasper found me a place to sleep, which happened to be next to him. Not in a weird 'you're hot and I plan to do all these nice things to win you over' way, it was more of a 'I want to protect you' way. It was all too sweet.

I cuddled up in my blankets, which I had thankfully packed with me in my bag. It was warm and familiar in my blankets, and I could smell home, not that I missed it or anything.

I couldn't sleep. And by the looks of it, neither could Jasper. He kept looking around us, like someone else was going to come and rape me. So sweet.

I decided to break the silence with more questions.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I was wondering, why are you homeless? You know, if you don't mind telling me. You don't have to though."

"It's a long story. Maybe one for another day. Not at 12:00 at night. You've had a long day. You should go to bed, get some sleep. Your body is probably exhausted."

I nodded my head and then I realized how tired I actually was. I could barely keep my eyes open. I would just have to remember my question for tomorrow.

_Jasper is so sweet. Nicer than my mom, or my dad, or most of my old friends. And, well anyone is nicer than Derek. He counts for nothing. _

_I will have a home one day. A job. Then maybe I could date. I will not date as a homeless person. They would hate me if they found out._

_I would have my heart broken._

_I would have my heart broken._

_I would have my heart broken._

Those were the last things I thought about before drifting off into a dreamless sleep. The phrase 'I would have my heart broken' ran through my head over and over again.

~***~

I woke up the next morning and found Jasper gone. He was not lying where he fell asleep. I noticed a note next to where I was sleeping and picked it up.

It said:

Bella,

I had to go to work early. My hours are 8am-3pm. I know, a lot, but I'm trying to make money quicker. I will be back at about 3:30-4ish because of the commute. Try not to get into any trouble, PLEASE!

I will talk to my boss about any possible openings for you. One step closer to that apartment I know you want SO bad. You kept tossing and turning in your sleep, mumbling things about 'hard floor' and 'where's my bed'', It was an interesting show to say the least.

See you ate 3:30ish.

Don't get hurt.

Or talk to strangers.

Just stay out of trouble in general.

~Jasper

PS The YMCA is two blocks east if you want to take a shower or something of that sort. DON'T GET HURT!!!

I laughed at how little he believed in me, then realized, he was probably right. But come 3:30-4ish, I would ask him my question from last night.

So, with time to kill and nothing to do as a homeless person, I decided to take the 2 block adventure to the YMCA and take a good old shower. I couldn't wait. That's a first.

I walked to the YMCA humming the YMCA song. Damn it, I got it stuck in my head. When I reached the Y, I hopped into the shower, only to find cold water. It would just have to do.

When I was finished, I redressed and began the journey 'home'. It was already 3. Damn, I spent, like, an hour in that cold shower. Wow.

I was happy, though, because about 10 minutes after I go home, Jasper came back from work. He said he had good news. We bought cheep hotdogs and he stashed the rest of the newly earned paycheck away. He then told me the good news over dinner.

So, I talked to my boss today, and he might have an opening for you. Not as a waiter, but as a busboy. But it's a start, and it's pay. Isn't that great?"

I pulled Jasper into a huge hug and thanked him repeatedly for him help. "Thank you SOOO much Jasper. You're a live saver. I'm so glad I met you! We'll have an apartment in no time!"

We talked about my hours for the job for a while. Then I remembered my question that I had asked last night. I didn't want to seem nosy, but I had an urge to know Jasper better. I would be living with him after all. Now and when we get and apartment. Plus, I had told him why I was on the street, hadn't I. But if he didn't want to give an answer, I would understand. I really wanted to know though.

"Jasper? I was wondering about the question I had asked you last night. Do you mind answering it for me?"

"Ah, that question. You see, it all started out about 5 years ago."


	6. Answers

AN: Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my weekend has been a little chaotic. And then there is school…

Here are some of my awesome reviewers!

CullenGirl30

DancingDemon

JASPERxHALE-YES

Foosel97 Don't worry, it is ExB. Sorry if I forgot to mention that.

SunSetPoison

SunnySkies4Life

egb.

Lynne0731

Some of you asked certain questions. Here are answers that I can give.

Q- Is this an ExB story?

A- Yes! I am very sorry if I forgot to mention that! *Slaps self* Wow who knew that would be what I would forget?

Q- Is Jasper human? If so will Alice change him?

Wow, do you really think I'm going to give that away??? Sorry, but you'll just have to wait and see… Evil!!!

Disclaimer- I own Twilight??? Really? OMG I cant believe it!!! You were kidding? Wait what? Oh never mind--- I'm not SM sadly… 

Here we go!

Answers

"Jasper? I was wondering about the question I had asked you last night. Do you mind answering it for me?"

"_Ah, that question. You see, it all started out about 5 years ago."_

"But, before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't freak out. OK? It's not exactly… normal. And you can't tell anyone." I nodded, and he proceeded with his story, "You see, five years ago, I was angry with my parents one night, much like you were just recently. So I decided to take a walk and cool down before I blew up at one of them.

"Well, on that night, I went to my favorite spot to calm down when I needed to. It was a quaint little spot in Central Park that no one was usually at. So I sat down on the park bench. It was dark, because I had left at around eleven o'clock that night, and I was worried about getting myself into trouble in the city at night. So it was then that I decided I needed to go home.

"So I was getting ready to leave when I saw a person coming near me. It was too dark to see what the person looked like, but in the darkness, I could see that the person was tall, very tall.

"The person came up to me before I could get away and asked me for help trying to get to a hotel that he was staying at, claiming he was a tourist. I gave him the directions and started walking away, but the man grabbed my arm and told me to help him find his way. I would have gotten away, but the man was as strong as he was tall, and I couldn't get out of his grip. So he dragged me with him.

"When we got back to where his hotel was, instead of letting go of my arm and him walking in like I had hoped he would do, he pulled me into a nearby alleyway. That's where he told me why he was so strong and tall-"

"Why, Jasper, why was he so strong and tall?' I asked him, wanting to no more.

"Well, he told me he was a vampire," I gasped, "and of course, I didn't believe him. So to prove his point, he found a rock on the ground and turned it to dust in his palm. After that, I believed him. He then told me he had been watching me, and thought I would make an excellent vampire to join him. So, he turned me."

I gasped. Jasper was a vampire? Did he want my blood? I doubted that he did. With his strength, he could have killed me already if he wanted to.

"So, this man, which I later found out his name was Greg, tried to help me as a newborn, or a new vampire. I despised him greatly, but I knew that I wouldn't survive as a vampire on my own. So, I stayed with him for 10 years to control my bloodlust, you see, I am a vegetarian vampire; I only drink the blood of animals. After I had learned the ropes of being a vampire, I decided to go back home. Vampires do not age, you see, so when my parents saw me, they were first confused, and then VERY angry I disappeared one night and didn't come back for 10 years. You see, I couldn't tell them I was a vampire, it's against the rules, and can be very dangerous if people find out."

"Well, then why are you telling me?" I asked.

"I assume we will end up good friends and I trust you will tell no one, just as you promised. So, ever since that day, I've been homeless. I can't go home, and I couldn't get a good enough job to get an apartment. So I've been saving up for 10 years, but the first few were too little pay to actually get anywhere."

"Do you have any cool powers or anything?" He seemed surprised that I took this all in so well, but answered anyway.

"Well beyond the basic speed, strength, and beauty, some vampires have special abilities. I happen to be one that has one and I can feel emotions and then mess with them."

Everything made more sense now. He had probably used his ability to save me. He must have felt my fear and anger and Derek's lust. His power was the reason I was alive. Thank god for vampires!

"So," I said, "Can I be one?"

"Um," he thought for a moment and contemplated his answer, "I don't think so. This life is not bad, but you still have a life. Plus, I may not be strong enough. I'm only about 40 years old as a vampire. That's not a good amount for changing someone. But, hey, maybe if we ever meet a clan of vampires, you never know, they may want another to join."

I was slightly sad that I could not be a vampire. At least for these circumstances. If I was dying and Jasper had been 20 years older as a vampire, things may have been different.

"Jasper, I know you're gift is the reason I'm alive. So, thank you. For saving me, and for trusting me with this secret."

He nodded his head and we fell into a peaceful silence.


	7. Meeting the Copy Girl

AN: Sorry for my little 'episode' with that AN. It is just a little nerve racking to not get a lot of reviews, especially when I could be finishing my homework… which is due tomorrow. –sigh-

So I got sick and couldn't go to school and that's why you are getting this. Don't you feel special.

Special thank to those of you who reviewed (chapter 6 or the AN, it doesn't matter)

CullenGirl30 thanks for all the help you provided me!

lynne0731

foosel97

egb.

Sea of Topaz no worries, I'm not actually deleting the story

crazysims12

TwilightGirl

JASPERxHALE-YES again, no worries! Yours made me laugh… Grrr.

Unknown- I feel kinda stalked by you… creepy

apollogirl124

Carlos Diaz III here's more to add to your reading list.

(Did anyone notice how much longer this is than usual. You do this again, and there is another chapter in your future)

And thanks to anyone who added me to their fav. Stories or subscribed to Damaged Heart. You guys deserve to be thanked to.

*~~~~*

Meeting the Copy Girl

By the end of the week, I learned almost everything about being homeless. Well, there wasn't so much to learn, but you had to have some general smarts. I went and showered every day, or every other day, at noon at the YMCA.

Jasper had talked to his boss about a job opening at the restaurant he worked at. The restaurant was called Java and it was pretty popular in the city. Tony, his boss, said that there was only an opening as a chef, and he didn't think that I was 'qualified' enough for that job. And, although I could cook, I didn't feel qualified. And I wasn't. I was homeless. I didn't deserve a job like that.

Tony said that although there were no openings, he could still see if there was any 'odd jobs' I could do to make a few extra bucks.

So on Monday, of the next week, Jasper and I walked to Java for work. Well he would work. I was going to observe and help if any assistance was required. All day. For a few dollars an hour. This was all for that apartment.

We arrived at Java and Jasper put on his waiter apron and left me in the back room waiting with Tony. When Tony came in, he gave me the 'grand tour' of the restaurant. After which, he asked me if I could take some papers down to the copy house down the street. I really had no choice, so I said yes.

The copy house, actually called the Copy House, was a few blocks away from Java. The papers I was coping were flyers for the restaurant, promoting a new meal on the menu.

Alice, a Copy House employee, was working at the counter. She looked like she was in her late teens.

"Hi! I'm Alice. Welcome to the Copy House. What can I do for you today?"

"I need five hundred copies of this paper."

"Ok, that will be," she calculated the price on the cash register, "fifty dollars. How would you like to pay for this?" I handed her a credit card from the restaurant. "Thank you very much. These will be done in 10-15 minutes. You can stay and wait or you can stop by next door to the coffee shop."

"Thank you very much, but I'll just wait here. It will only take a few minutes anyway." I said, since I wasn't wasting money on a coffee that was probably eight dollars.

"OK. You can take a seat over there and look through those magazines on the table," She said happily, but not in a fake way. She seemed like a nice person. Someone you would want in your good graces.

I sat there, and about 10 minutes later, the 500 papers were copied. Alice offered to help me get them back to Java, saying Tim could take over for a few minutes. I thanked her and we walked back to Java, talking the entire way.

By the time we were out the door, it was like we were best friends. Her full name was Mary Alice Cullen, aka Alice. She was so easy to get along with. She asked me questions, and I answered with as much honesty as I could without making her hate me.

She asked me where I lived, and I said a few blocks away, which was the truth. I asked her where she lived. She said in a penthouse. Her family was 'semi'rich and could afford it. (Lucky her). Once we reached Java, I told her I would stop by the Copy House again and get a phone number. I had weaseled my way out of giving her my number now by saying I wasn't in a permanent place and the number could change. She understood my lie, but gave me her number anyway.

She was such a sweet girl. I wish I could have been her friend. But I'm homeless and that's not the way it works. She would hate you or pity you if she knew.

No she wouldn't, she seemed nice, and would only be concerned.

That's a lie and you know it.

So I fought myself in my head while walking into Tony's office.

"Tony, here are the papers you wanted. 500 copies of your flyer."

"Great you're back. I have a few more things I need you to do. Can you go clean tables?"

"Like a bus boy girl thing?" I asked.

"Yes, that's it."

"Is this a one time thing?"

"No, we don't really have any bus boys so you can have the job, plus the odd job doer. You get the pay of both jobs."

"OK," was all I said, but inside I was cheering. TWO jobs pay! That would help.

I cleaned off table 1,2,4,6,7,8,12, and 16 before Tony asked me to do another odd job.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you go back to the Copy House?"

*~~~~*

There you go! And if you want another chapter, lets make a goal of getting to _**50**_ reviews. And we have 40 now so that's easy. But if you don't review, you're not helping your fellow readers to get the next chapter. You're not just hurting yourself…..


	8. Thoughts

AN: You guys did it! 10 reviews! ~claps~ Well as promised, here's the next ever so lovely chapter! It is a lot of unimportant stuff, but it is needed (was that an oxymoron?)

OK so top reviewers are:

Pricel

Rita

Entindra

Ht

CullenGirl30

Twilight86

Cleo's Cooper

Lynne1731 Hahahaha made me laugh

Vampire-Girl1992

DancingDemon Was this quick enough? Hahahaha

Look at them… cuz they are the 10 that earned the chapter. The rest of you are lucky that they reviewed. They got this chapter for you. Congradulations to the 10 of you! Thanks and good job!

*~~~~*

Thoughts

So, I went back to the Copy House. Alice and I talked about nothing while I was there, just meaningless stuff that even I forget. Needless to say, it was small talk. But it was talking, nonetheless and besides Jazzy, my social life was most certainly lacking.

Talking to Alice came easy. Like I had known her all my life, not the realistic 30 minutes we'd spent together. She was the sister I never had, the family that actually cared, unlike… those people.

Those people. My parents. I hadn't seen them in almost 3 weeks now. It seemed longer, but in reality I only graduated 21 days ago. 21 days ago my life was turned upside-down. Never to be right side up. No one could fix it. Not even Jazzy.

Jasper was amazing. He understood all too well my situation, only worse. He was a vampire living with the constant flow of blood all around him. In a big city, there was always someone giving themselves a paper cut. Jasper had it harder than I did. But this had just begun for me. He must be somewhat used to it by now. Not living contently, or happily, just used to it. Understanding the rights of a homeless person… none.

My mind continued to roam every topic taking place in the last month. It went from Alice, to my parents, to Jasper. From there, it went to my job.

I would get six dollars an hour for the bus boy (girl) job. On top of that, I got two dollars for the "odd job worker". So I made eight dollars an hour. That's not horrible, right around minimum wage. With the money I had been saving up since age twelve, **(AN: remember that?) ** and all Jazzy's money he had saved up for God knows how long, it shouldn't be too long now before we got that apartment I'd been waiting for.

I wonder what Alice would think if she knew I was homeless. Would she pity me? Be afraid of me? After all, homeless people are notorious for mugging people. Would she look at me like a cheap knock-off? (She had filled me in on her fashion obsession.) She wouldn't look at me like a normal human if she knew. No, she would never see me the same again, even if she thought she would be nice and hide her utter disgust.

During my long thought process, I had forgotten I was at the Copy House in the first place, and was startled out of my own personal state of mind by Alice's bell-like voice.

"Bella, your copies are done," she said cheerfully. I jolted up, "Bella, you were totally out of it. It was hil-lar-ious!" She said, chuckling, but trying desperately to hide it. "Sooooo, were you thinking about a guyyyyyyy?" She asked, saying 'guy' in a dreamy tone.

"No, I'm not in an relationship, nor am I looking for one," I answered, knowing truthfully that I would never be good enough for any guy, being homeless. Even jerks deserved better than me. Well, not Derek. He deserved to rot in hell.

"But what about you, Alice? Are you in a relationship?"

"Well, no. But I've been having _dreams_ about this guy, every night." The way she said _dreams_ made me think it wasn't a dream, but what do I know? What else is there besides a dream? A day dream? Yes, that's a wonderful alternative, because those things are _sooooooo_ different.

"So, what does your 'mystery man' look like?"

"Well, he has blond, curly-ish hair, he's tall, and amazingly handsome… not to mention HOT!" She said and laughed.

I realized how close Alice's description of her dream man and Jasper were. I knew he had never met her though, because he wouldn't be a man she sees in dreams, he would be a reality, hence, it was coincidental that these two people were alike in a few ways.

"I should set you up with someone, Bells!" I could see the excitement in her as she mentioned this.

"No!" I said, slightly harsh, but I didn't want to ruin someone else's life, which is exactly why I shouldn't be friends with Alice. But I was already so close with her, in one day. And any friendship that can reach this level on the first day shouldn't be thrown away without the greatest consideration.

"OK, but I think you would really like my brother, Edward."

"Sorry Alice, but I'm not in an position to be dating right now, or ever."

"You're missing the fun of dating but OK. Getting a broken heart is the chance you have to take for love."

"I know, Ali, but a broken heart isn't what I'm worried about."

"I don't know what that means, but I sense you're uncomfortable, so I want to let you know, NEVER call me Ali. OK?" She asked me, laughing.

"I don't think so, ALI!" I said, laughing with her.

I grabbed my papers, realizing that I had to get back to Java soon. We said goodbye, and I left with a smile plastered on my face, but not a fake smile, a genuine one.

*~~~~*

10 reviews and you get another chapter! Don't let everyone down! This is the only way to get reviews and so far, it seems to be working pretty well, so keep it up!


	9. 4 Months Later

AN: I can't believe you guys! 23 reviews??? I asked for 10! You guys are amazing! So to show my gratitude, I'm giving you TWO chapters! Don't you feel happy now?

**Top reviewers are:**

**CullenGirl30**

**Egb**

**Anima Bella**

**Edward's Friend is a Cow**

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan- All 8 of them, thank you!**

**Airamcullen**

**twilightchick10101**

**Renee1985**

**foosel97**

**boconnor8675**

**MomofTwilightGirls3**

**Kiara Whitlock Cullen**

**DancingDemon**

**Vampire-Girl1992**

**Look at that list! Thank you, all 14 of you!**

*~~~~*

4 Months Later

After four months, I had saved up quite a bit of money. I worked several hours a week, as did Jasper.

Alice and I had become better friends and although she always wanted to do things for fun, I always turned her down. I couldn't go out and spend money, and I didn't have a house to entertain her at. She always complained that we never did anything, but it was better that way. Safer. The only way to keep a friendship going.

Jasper and I walked to work early that morning, and he talked about something that was happening at work. I didn't usually have time to talk to Jaz while at work. So he filled me in on all the drama that went on for a "higher class" worker… also know as the waiters. They weren't snotty, just didn't associate with the bus boy (girls). I don't really know why, it was just common sense. You talked to them when needed, while there were orders to fill, but beyond that, you didn't know each other. And that's how it always went, and will always go.

Anyways, today at work, Tony told me to be in his office at the end of the workday.

I was nervous. I didn't know if it was good news, like a raise, or bad news, like I was fired. In the bad economy, they might have realized a monkey could do my job, and that they were wasting money that could be used in other ways.

So, in fewer words, I was not looking forward to the end of the workday.

By seven o'clock, the end of my shift, Tony brought me into his office, just as he promised. His face was unreadable, which did not help my nervousness. I could not lose this job. I needed it.

"Bella, I need to talk with you," he said, and I nodded, not knowing what else to do, "As you know, there has been a job open as a chef for the last four months." I thought he would say that no one wanted the job because the pay was too low and he was firing me in order to hire someone who would accept a few extra dollars. "And I was wondering how well you can cook."

A rush of relief rushed through me as he said this. "I am a fine cook. I worked at a Denny's as a teenager, as a waitress/chef."

"Well, that's wonderful, because I wanted to offer you the job, knowing you and Jasper could use the money, plus you're an honorable employee. Are you interested?"

"Oh, YES! I would love to have that job!"

"OK, well you'll go through two weeks of training, that you will be paid for. Oh, the pay is fifteen dollars an hour, but it goes up as you work harder and get more experienced."

I was surprised. Really surprised. Fifteen dollars! Jasper and I were almost able to have enough money for an apartment, but we wanted to have stable jobs and a lot of extra money for the rent each month. But with a stable job like a chef paying fifteen dollars an hour, we would really have to worry too much if we got a cheap one, which I was fine with.

I was so excited, I could contain it, and when I left, I jumped on Jasper, who was waiting for me outside the restaurant.

"What's up? I'm assuming the news was good or else you would be crying not jumping on me."

"Oh, Jasper, it was amazing! He offered me a job as a chef at the restaurant! It pays fifteen dollars an hour! Can you believe it? We will have an apartment sooner than we expected. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Congradulations! Great job, Bells!"

"Thank you, thank you very much!" I said, taking a bow, "I'm going to tell Alice now." I had told Jasper long ago about Alice and our friendship. He told me that I deserved friends, although I objected on this subject more than one time.

"OK. Do you want me to wait for you outside the Copy House or do you want me to go home?"

"Um… you can go home if you like. I'll walk home, and yes, I'll be safe." He nodded and left, while I walked a different direction towards the Copy House. I knew Alice would be super excited for me. I did tell her I worked at the restaurant; she just didn't know I was homeless. But this news would make her happy for me, because I knew she cared about me enough to make a big deal of it. She would probably want to go out and celebrate. And I would turn her down… again. And it would make her sad… again. But it just wouldn't work.

I ordered myself not to think sad or depressing thoughts. I just received amazing news that I wouldn't make myself sad, or put myself in a mood. It would not happen. I would not let it. Never.

"Alice!" I said as I walked in, "Guess what!"

"What?" She asked, standing up from behind the counter, holding a big box full of paper.

"Tony promoted me to chef. I make fifteen dollars and hour and it will go up as progress occurs!"

"Bella, that's great! Wow, you make more than me!" Although Alice and her family were rich, she had opted for a job, to build character. That's what she told me. But I think it's because she wanted more money to shop with then the normal family money that her dad earned.

"Wow! I'm so happy."

"And you should be Bells. You earned it! You were a bus boy (girl)." We had gotten in the habit of saying bus boy (girl). It was like our own inside joke.

"Well, ALI, I have to go now, but I just wanted to drop by."

"OK, see you later Bella. Congradulations again."

"Thanks. Bye."

*~~~~*

**Please review this chapter! The next one I promised you will be up in an hour or two. I promise!**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Here's the second chapter I promised you! Ok so I'll make this as short as possible!**

**Top reviewers  
-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**twilightchick10101**

**CullenGirl30**

**Vampire Wings**

**That's only 4 people and 5 reviews but I only gave you a few hours so it's ok…**

**Here we go…**

*~~~~*

Secrets Revealed

I spent two weeks training to be a chef by Angela, another chef at Java. We learned the basics, how to make special recipes, deserts, and how to make all these in large bulk. It took a while, but by the end of the two weeks, it came naturally to me.

After the training, I started my job. The first few weeks were hard but I hot used to the constant rush of customers and never sitting down throughout my shift. Tony along with Angela said that I was a great chef. Tony even said if I could keep this up for a month or so, he might give me a raise.

Which brought me to my next point of interest. Apartments. I had talked to Jazzy and we decided that by the end of the month we should have enough to get a cheap apartment. I was overjoyed. I couldn't wait to have an actual place to live. Me and Jasper, together in an apartment, a home.

I decided to take Jazzy to see some apartments with me on Sunday after work. There were two that I really thought were reasonable.

The first one was a small two bedroom (the bedrooms were SMALL) one-bath apartment. The walls were white and the 'living room' was rather tiny, but the place was a great price, and I knew we would be able to afford rent each month. Jaz said he liked it and we were going to put in an offer when we saw another apartment that could be just as good. We decided to check it out.

So next, we went to the other apartment. It was a small two-bedroom one-bath apartment. It was also painted white and the rooms were equally as small as the first, but it was slightly cheaper. We thought that this one was better, because we were not planning on staying here, just long enough to save up for a real New York apartment.

I found out later that week that Tony was extremely impressed with my hard work and was raising my hourly wage from fifteen dollars to sixteen. That meant that if we got the cheaper apartment, in a year or less, we could get a real apartment. Jasper and I were ecstatic.

On Friday of that week, we went to the owner of the apartment and told him we were interested in the apartment. We talked and did all that 'stuff'. It was boring and exhilarating all at the same time.

The owner said that it was ours and we could move in any time. With the limited amount of items we owned, we decided to move in immediately. I was so happy, and I could see the happiness radiating off of Jasper.

We moved in the next day, Saturday, after both of our shifts were over. In the living room, we had nothing. In the kitchen, we had nothing. In our bedrooms, we had nothing. But this apartment was a shelter, and I liked it. Even if it was empty.

We had decided that we would get the furniture we needed, only. Not anything extravagant, just what we could afford.

So the next week, we got a small mattress, since Jasper wouldn't need one since he doesn't sleep, a tiny couch, and a few pots and pans. We also went grocery shopping. Although I usually ate leftovers at the restaurant, it was helpful to have the supplies incase I needed them. We got a phone that only made local calls, although we never called anyone. It was more for incase Tony called from the restaurant or something.

When we got everything that we would need, we went back to the apartment and set everything up in the apartment. It looked less empty with the things we bought. I laid down on the mattress. I hadn't laid on a mattress in months, and it was like heaven, but not in a cliché way. It had been so long since I had been so comfortable. I fell asleep almost immediately. It was amazing, and the best sleep I have had in a very long time, even before I lived on the streets. I guess when you live without something for a while; it's the most amazing thing in the world when you get it back.

I dreamed about being a vampire with gold eyes. I saw me being impossibly beautiful like Jasper. I saw me running super fast, trying to catch a deer. I leaped gracefully over a pile of rocks and tackled the deer. It wasn't nice to watch the deer die, but every move I made was like a ballerina. It was hard to avert my eyes.

I saw a man holding my hand. He was handsome, like a God type handsome. By his gold orbs, I could tell he was also a vampire, and a vegetarian vampire at that. He looked at me with such love in his eyes it hurt me. Even while asleep, it hurt to see a man look at me like that, and know it was only a dream. It was truly painful. Because I didn't want to wake up.

Then, my dream guy disappeared. No! Alice appeared in his spot, behind the counter at the Copy House. She smiled at me, and then gave me a knowing wink. It was like she was letting me in on something top secret.

She said, "I can't wait 'til you know. You will know soon enough." And then she disappeared from my dream as well.

I woke up soon enough. I was confused. Even though it was a dream, I felt as though what dream Alice said has meaning. Like there was a secret I had to uncover. I decided to go visit her tomorrow, as it was 2 in the morning.

*~~~~*

The next morning before work, I went to the copy house to visit Alice. Maybe by being around her, I could understand what my dream meant. I must be crazy, following what I heard in a dream, but I had to try and understand if something actually was going on.

I walked in and was greeted by Tim, the other Copy House employee.

"Hey Tim! Is Alice here?"

"Nope, sorry Bella. She won't be here until later today. Why don't you stop by after you're done with work?"

"OK. Have a nice day Tim."

"You too."

So later that day, after I was finished at work, I stopped by again. As Tim had promised, Alice was there.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" When I looked at her, I noticed something. Something I had never noticed about Alice. Something different.

"Alice, I know what the secret is," was all I said. But somehow, she seemed to understand.

*~~~~*

You know the rules! 10+ reviews for this chapter or the last one since they were sort of a packaged deal…

**See you when you meet the goal!**

**K. Cullen**


	11. The Cullens

**Hey guys! Ok so some of you are asking when Edward will come in because this is kinda dragging out, and I promise soon. *Winks* I just have to set the ENTIRE base line of the story, and as you can see, it's pretty long. But we're almost out of that.**

**Top reviewers are**

**twilightchick10101**

**pricel**

**Angel-girl-656**

**foosel97**

Anima Bella

**Edward's Friend Is A COW**

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**apollogirl124**

**Kiara Whitlock Cullen**

**MomofTwilightGirls3**

**CullenGirl30**

**Again- Thanks guys! You earned it for yourselves and all the other readers who didn't review… Thanks!**

**Here we go! This one is one of the longest so far…**

*~~~~*

The Cullens

"You know?" She asked me.

"Yes, now."

"What tipped you off?" She asked. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air.

"Y-your eyes. They're gold."

"How do you know about 'us'?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Jasper. But if she was a vampire, then it wasn't breaking any Volturi rules and laws. "You know Jasper, the one I live with? My roommate?"

"Yeah?" She was confused by where this was going. Then realization dawned on her face.

"Well, he's a vampire. He's a vegetarian, like you, as I can tell by your eye color."

"Wow Bella. I had a-" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What Alice? You can trust me."

"Well, does Jasper have any 'powers'?"

"Yeah, he can feel and mess with emotions," I said and her breath stopped short, "What's wrong Ali?"

"Well, you see," she said, once again breathing, "I can see the future. Little glimpses. And I saw you finding out about me. I was going to say 'wow Bella. I had a vision of this happening, but I'm still surprised.'

"But when you told me Jasper's power, I remembered something. If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad at me," She said and then came to a halt, and she had a distant look in her eyes, "Yes, you'll take this fine. Anyway, you know about the dream guy I told you about? Well, I obviously didn't dream him, can't sleep. But I did have a vision. Actually many. And he looked like the way you describe Jasper. He is a vampire. And, he can sense and tamper with emotions.

"Bella, as long as everything goes as planned, I'm going to fall in love with Jasper."

"Wow! That's just… just great! Congradulations Ali! I'm so happy for you and Jazzy! I shouldn't tell him though, right?"

"No, no, no, NO! Don't tell him. Sorry for the weird reaction, but it won't go well if you tell him, trust me. Lesson number one: never bet against Alice."

"OK Ali, I'll remember that!"

"Oh! You and Jaz should come and meet the rest of my clan. The people I call my family are my clan, although we act more like a family."

"OK."

"What about later today?"

I tried to remember if Jasper had anything to do today.

"I think we can make it."

She gave me her address, and I promised to be there at five o'clock.

*~~~~*

At exactly five o'clock Jasper and I knocked on the door to the Cullen's penthouse. We waited about fifteen seconds and then a beautiful lady with a heart shaped face and brown hair opened the door. She gave us a kind smile and greeted us.

"Hello, children. My name is Esme, and I am the mother figure of our family. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Esme, for welcoming us into your house today," said Jasper.

"You must be Jasper," she said, pointing to Jasper, "and you," she said pointing to me, "must be Bella." We nodded our heads.

We walked into the living room part of the house. There sitting on the couch were five vampires. Alice was not on the couch, because she had used her vampire speed to stand next to me.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Al!"

"OK, Bella and Jasper, this is my family. You already met Esme, our mom. Over there on the chair is Carlisle, our father. Next to him on the couch are Emmet, the big guy and his wife, Rosalie, the blond. Then sitting on the other chair is Edward. Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward are my brothers and sister."

"Nice to meet you," I said to all of them.

"Yes, thank you for having us," said Jasper.

"Jasper, darling, why don't you talk to Carlisle? He's the head of our family/clan. You can talk to him and ask him anything," said Esme.

"Thank you Esme," he said, and walked away towards Carlisle.

"Bella, why don't we go talk to my brothers and sister?" Asked Alice.

"OK."

We walked over to the couch and chair next to it where Alice's siblings sat. Alice and I sat on the coffee table in front of the couch so we could face them.

"Hey Bella! I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmet. Oh, Alice and I are going to have so much fun dressing you up and doing your makeup over and over and over and over and over and over again. I can't wait!" **(AN: I know that Rosalie is overly friendly, since she's nothing like that in the book, but I hate all the tension) **

I was worried. Dressing up? Makeup? Was she kidding me?

"So basically, this is gonna be Bella Barbie?"

"Oh my God, Bells! That's the cutest name and I love it! Bella Barbie. Hahahaha!" Said Alice.

"Great," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Apparently, Alice's brother Edward saw my excitement on Bella Barbie time and decided to step in.

"Hey Bella. I'm Edward, Alice's brother."

I looked at him and I realized he was the vampire in my dream. It was somehow different. It was not as good, because I wasn't in his arms. If I ever wanted to be there, I would have to make him like me. And why would a vampire like me? I was a human, and that's all I'll ever be if Jasper has a say in it.

Great!

I soon realized that he was starring at me. Does he like me? _Would he ever actually date me if the day ever came?_

Wait! What was I thinking? HELLO? ANYBODY IN THERE? He's a vampire, and you're a human, with blood. He would never date me. Never.

Glimpse into Edward's mind **(aren't you excited?)**

She was beautiful, stunning. I've never seen a human with that type of beauty. Not the sluttish beauty, or the plastic beauty, no she had natural beauty. A beauty that was hard to come around now a days. She probably didn't even know she possessed this beauty.

But then I realized that I heard nothing. Blank. Silence. I couldn't read her mind like I could everyone else's.

Back to Bella **(I said it was a GLIMPSE not Edward POV. Don't kill me!)**

"Alice," Edward said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us, "I hear nothing. Complete and utter silence," she seemed to understand what he was saying, and although she's probably already seen this conversation, her eyes widened.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Nothing. So she's either she doesn't think a lot or I can't read her."

Huh? Are they talking about me?

I was about to ask Alice or Edward what they meant, but Alice having already seen me ask, just answered.

"Bella, Edward can read minds but for reasons unknown, he can't read yours. We're trying to figure out what this means."

"Oh, well I would just chalk it up to me having a messed up unreadable brain."

"Bella!" Exclaimed Alice, "Don't say that!"

"Fine," I sighed.

"That's right, now let's go talk to Carlisle," said Alice.

So we got up and walked over to Carlisle.

*~~~~*

**So guys, 10 is getting pretty easy for you *claps* so I'm going to make it 15. Don't Kill Me!!!!!!!! **

**See you when you reach the goal!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Games

OK here we go… I've updated a lot lately…

Here are the lovely reviewers

Anima Bella

Vampire-Girl1992

-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-

FabioandRichard4Ever

Renee1985

Cleo's Cooper

twilightchick10101

CullenGirl30

foosel97

Wisdomheaven

DancingDemon

Angel-girl-656

divababe106

Kiara Whitlock Cullen

MomofTwilightGirls3

lynne0731--- I wanted to tell you that I am never tired of hearing from you! You are one of the few that have been reviewing me from the beginning… and I am ultimately writing this story for you guys. The people who have been kind enough reviewing. Keep the reviews coming! I'm never too annoyed for you!

JASPERxHALE-YES--- I'm sorry I forgot you in one of the chapters! I try to get everyone on, but sometimes someone slips through my fingers… hahaha hope this shout out to only you helps!

Here we go!

*~~~~*

Games

Carlisle said that it was most likely that I was just a shield , and that if I were ever to become a vampire, it would probably intensify. Then Jasper gave me the look that said, 'don't even think about it, you still have a life to live so don't even try'.

And I was disappointed. I wanted to be a vampire, so I wasn't the only human. Plus, I could never be with Edward then.

WAIT! Did I just think that?! I met Edward, like, a half an hour ago! And I already was planning my future with him. God! I'm such a freak.

So, when Carlisle and Esme went out for a charity event, we stayed over. Alice wanted me and Jaz to stay for a 'sleepover', which meant sleep for the human, and fun for the vampires as soon as the human is asleep. But we agreed.

We started out by watching a movie. We watched Eagle Eye, a suspense movie, and being that I sat next to Edward, he was the person that I jumped to when the movie got to 'suspenseful'. It was kind of nice, but awkward.

After the movie, Emmet and all his smarts decided we should play truth or dare. He is super stupid! Why would a fragile human like me want to play truth or dare with five vampires? This should be interesting.

So first, Rosalie asked Emmet (since this was his WONDERFUL idea) truth or dare.

"Dare! I'm no weenie!"

"OK I dare you to switch clothing with Alice. Sorry, Alice, but I didn't want to freak Bella out on her first time here."

"Rosie, baby, are you sure you want me to switch clothing with _Alice_?" He said, as if he was trying to charm her.

"I'm sure," she said, as if she was oblivious to his attempt to win her over.

"Ugh, really Rosalie? ALICE DOESN'T SHARE CLOTHES!" I knew that she was changing a line from the show _Friends._** (AN: That's, like my favorite show) **It was a Joey Tribbiani line.** (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) **

So they switched clothes, and lets say Alice was more pissed than Emmet.

Emmet then picked me. I contemplated saying truth, but there are too many things I didn't want to own up to with these people that actually somewhat like me. I would rather do something totally embarrassing.

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to… OH! I know! I dare you to go to the neighbors downstairs and ask them for an ice cube. Then, in a half an hour, go return it saying you don't need it anymore."

Everyone laughed.

I walked to the elevator and went down a floor. Emmet came with me to see that I went through with the dare while the others hide in the staircase. I knocked.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" Asked the lady that came to the door.

"Hi, I was just wondering….. could I possibly have an ice cube?"

"Um, sure? If that's what you want?" She said everything as a question.

She got me the ice cube and I thanked her and left.

"Wow Bella!" Emmet said laughing, "I can't believe you actually did that!"

"Well, it _was_ a dare. What choice did I have?"

"I don't know… It's just too funny."

"Yeah hahaha."

The others laughed when we got to them.

"Bella, that was great!" Said Alice.

"OMG I can't believe you did that!" Said Rosalie.

Edward didn't say anything, he just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And watching him laugh only made me laugh.

We played more of truth or dare, resulting in Edward going outside and singing the Barnie theme song. People definitely looked at him strange!

Alice had to kiss Jasper. I'm pretty sure she saw this in a vision and bribed someone to dare her this. I wouldn't put anything past Alice.

She must have seen me asking her this after the game because she nodded and gave me a wink, which thankfully went by the others without notice.

Then after Jasper stripped down to his boxers and sang _Oops I Did It Again_ by Brittany Spears, it was time for me to go back down and give the ice cube back. It was all melted in a cup.

I knocked on the door again. When the lady saw me, she contemplated closing the door in my face. But she didn't.

"What can I do for you now, sweetie?" She asked in a kind, but annoyed, voice.

"Oh, I wanted to return your ice cube, I didn't need it after all. Thank you for letting me borrow it though."

She gave me the STRANGEST look and then said, "Why don't you just keep it? Incase you need it later."

"Oh, ok thank you."

We all walked away, and again, everyone was laughing.

We soon got bored of truth or dare, and we tried to figure out what to do next.

"Oh I know!" Exclaimed Emmet. We all groaned. This could not be good. "What? This idea is amazing! We should play I Haven't!"

Surprisingly, Alice and Rose were on board. I didn't know vampires could drink alcohol, but apparently they can, and they can get drunk too. But later they throw up the alcohol. They agreed regardless.

Once we all had our alcohol in front of us, we started.

"I haven't," said Alice, "had sex."

Rosalie and Emmet both drank their glasses and then kissed each other. They refilled and Emmet, who was sitting on the other side of Alice, stood up next.

"I haven't been in love."

Again, Emmet and Rosalie took drinks. I looked at Alice, wondering if she took a drink, but she gave me the look that said 'I'm not taking a drink if you don't, since you are obviously in love with my brother'. I shrank back in my seat and looked away.

Edward stood up next and said, "I haven't been in love and not have the other person know it."

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all top a drink. Rosalie laughed, seeing that there were pairs, and taking a wild guess, have a _feeling _that it was about each other. She was at least right about Alice and me.

Rosalie stood up next and said, "OK Bella, this doesn't apply for you. I haven't drank a human's blood."

Edward and Emmet took drinks.

"Don't worry," said Edward, "it was a VERY long time ago for both Emmet and myself."

"I believe you."

I learned that Rosalie and Edward hated being vampires, all of them wouldn't pass up a chance to be human again, Emmet has 'cried' more than any other member of the Cullen family, and stuff I won't mention. **(this is rated T! hahaha)**

I didn't get any sleep that night. Being with the Cullens was just too fun.

*~~~~*

Why don't we try for 20? I believe you can do it, but if a few days pass and we don't make it, maybe I'll give in, but that's not my type… jkjk

Oh and since the name of the chapter is games, I am recommending the song Games, by the Jonas Brothers to you. If you don't like them, please don't hate me. I am an obsessive Jonas fan…


	13. Vision

Hey there guys! Another update! Aren't I great? Jkjk!

Top reviewers

FabioandRichard4Ever

divababe106

Wisdomheaven

Renee1985

-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-

foosel97

lynne0731

DancingDemon

Angel-girl-656

Kiara Whitlock Cullen

MomofTwilightGirls3

Cleo's Cooper

twilightchick10101

KumishaJones

Vampire-Girl1992

Airamcullen--- what was my time? LOL! Fast enough?

*~~~~*

Vision

The next morning Jasper and I went home. Although we didn't have work, we decided we should go home. Plus I needed sleep, since I didn't get any over at the Cullen's house. We went home around noon.

After we got home, I went in my room and grabbed my diary I had from before I was homeless. I wrote:

Dear Diary,

Today, while at the Cullen's house, I had the most fun I've had in a long time. I wasn't the social outcast or the girl who lived on the streets. I was just Bella. I'd rather be in a room of vampires than with those people I went to school with as a high schooler.

But there's a problem with being around the Cullens. I think I'm falling in love with Edward, the son of Carlisle and Esme and Alice's brother. It's a definite problem. He's a vampire, immortal, and craves human blood. And I happen to be a human, who has human blood. (wow shocker!) He would never like someone like me when he is always around the inhumanly beautiful. I'll never be what he wants.

Hopefully my crush will subside, and I won't fall for him. But can you stop mid-fall?

Sigh. My life just got a little more interesting.

~Bella

I put down my diary and I closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids, I could see him. His perfect, bronze hair. His gold eyes. Everything.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. **(Sound familiar?) **

Alice POV (Aren't you excited)

I was talking to Rosalie about a shopping trip with Bella.

"I don't know about this weekend, because Emmet has a surprise planned," said Rose.

"Well, do you know what day he's planning it? Friday, Saturday, Sunday?" I asked.

"That's just the problem. I don't know! Can you look for me?"

I looked into the future to see if I could tell.

"He's taking you Friday night for a special surprise. Oh, and I would bring oven mitts."

"Oven mitts? Really?"

I was about to answer when another vision hit me like a slap in the face.

_There was a party. It looked like a Christmas party. I had on the cutest red dress. _**(here's the link. ****.com/d/fashion/1/0/H/w/2/79468770_****) **_I was hosting the party, greeting people. Then the picture changed. Bella was sitting at a table while there was a slow song playing. She looked drop-dead gorgeous. Edward walked over to her and asked her to dance. She agreed and they walked to the dance floor. He held her close as they danced. When the song ended, he leaned down and she stood on her tiptoes and they kissed._

Oh! They kissed! I'm so excited!

Christmas was a month away, which gives me just enough time to plan the best Christmas/holiday party there EVER was! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!

"Alice? You still there? What did you see?"

"OH MY GOD! Rosalie, guess what? There's love in Eddie's future. Isn't it great?"

"Who? Who? Who?"

"BELLA!" She looked shocked, and then we jumped up and down.

"So how do we get them together the way it works in your vision?"

"Get this, we get to throw a Christmas/holiday party! A party and love! The perfect combination."

"Did you see something about you and Jasper?"

"No, but I'm gonna work on that. In the dress I'm wearing, how could he not like it?" We both laughed.

I decided that the parties theme would be all red and green. The girls have to wear red or green, and the guys must wear black suits with a red or green tie or bow. The whole party will be red and green, with nothing else. There will be a live DJ and catering. The party would take place in a hotel called New York Palace. It would be in the ballroom, which connects to the courtyard. The courtyard has a garden and a gazebo, which is where I saw Bella and Edward kissing.

It was perfect. I booked the hotel for December 25.

I invited 200 people, including Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Tim (my coworker), all Rosalie's friends, Emmet's friends, Edward's friends, and people from everyone's work.

We got custom made invitations, which we made out to each guest and sent out. Yeah, we did all this in about two hours.

We called the caterer, and the music director (DJ). We decided that Esme, Rosalie and myself would do all the decorating. Rosalie chose her dress from an online website. It was green and super long. (Link to dress ./_Qzd9HIsRWeA/R5FOZr-tcuI/AAAAAAAAFxA/CNznIZFjhVc/s400/Atonement+Green+) She LOVED it.

We planned for hours, picking out food, music choice, and everything else.

*~~~~*

2 Weeks Later

Bella POV

There were only two weeks until Alice and Rose's big party they were going crazy over. They decided that today, they were going to help me pick out a dress, and they INSISTED on paying. I was definitely glad for that.

We walked all over New York. We found ones that were too short, ones that had too much cleavage, and ones that were just ugly.

Rosalie and Alice kept trying to get me to chose dress that were too much.

In the end though, we decided on a red dress that was long and beautiful. (Here's the link, but pretend it's red .)

It cost so much I almost hyperventilated. I could never afford that. Luckily they were paying. But I still felt bad.

"Alice, you don't have to buy me this. It's so expensive. I'll just get something cheaper."

"No, you are letting me buy you this because you look gorgeous and you are my friend. I want to buy it for you. If you don't let me buy it, I'll rip it in half, then I'll have to buy it and it'll be ruined. Do you want that?"

I didn't want her to waste her money on nothing, and I knew she would do it. When I didn't want a pair of shoes she bought me, she slammed her fist down on them and they instantly turned to dust.

Needless to say, I agreed.

Alice POV

2 minutes earlier

No! She had to have this dress. It was the dress she was in in my vision. I didn't want anything changed. If it wasn't, there was the chance it wouldn't happen.

"No, you are letting me buy you this because you look gorgeous and you are my friend. I want to buy it for you. If you don't let me buy it, I'll rip it in half, then I'll have to buy it and it'll be ruined. Do you want that?" I asked, figuring it was the best way to get her to say yes.

She paused while she thought, and then she said, "Fine."

I laughed at her unwillingness. It was funny to me.

This party was going to be great! I couldn't wait.

*~~~~*

OK so why don't we shoot for 20 again? Great job last time!


	14. Getting Ready

**Hey, guys! Aren't I amazing? A new story and a new chapter all in one day? ~claps~ jkjk. So you guys didn't make 20… but I have been typing like crazy and figured I would just put this up. I've got no life anyway…**

**Reviewers:**

**FabioandRichard4Ever**

**MomofTwilightGirls3**

**hannah-marie hale**

**foosel97**

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**DancingDemon**

**Angel-girl-656**

**Kiara Whitlock Cullen**

**Anima Bella**

**CullenGirl30**** --- both of yours**

**twilightchick10101**

**lynne0731**

Getting Ready

The party was tonight. I swear all of New York must know this for two reasons.

First because she wouldn't stop screaming about how amazing her Christmas party was going to be.

Second because half of New York was invited.

Alice had told me to meet her at her place to get ready for the party. Even though we are having a secret Santa at the party, we still got each other things. I got them things that were cheap but nice.

I got Alice a pair of shoes that she surprisingly loved. For Rose, I got a purse that she also loved. Alice got me a purse. It was silver and I was told to wear it with my outfit for the ball. (link to purse pic /mm5/graphics/00000001/NC147200_)

Rose got me a pair of shoes, which were also gold. I assumed they went shopping together. (Link to shoes pic .) I thanked them both.

But then the Christmas joy ended. It was torture time, also know as time to get ready. Alice's name for it was 'Operation: Get Alice, Bella, and Rose HOTT'.

They spent four hours doing my hair and makeup. But I guess all the torture was worth it, because I looked stunning. My hair was curled and left down. I let them cut my bangs because they said I would look much cuter with side bangs, and I trusted them. My hair was simple but elegant. (Link to hair ) My makeup was perfect. One thing I could never understand was how women made makeup look natural. But apparently, Alice and Rosalie could do it.

Alice curled her short hair slightly and left it hang down. (Sorry I couldn't find a pic. Use you imagination!) Rosalie's hair was curled and half up. (Link to Rose's hair )

Both their makeup was natural, like mine. They both looked beautiful with their makeup, hair, and dresses. Alice's shoes were red and matched her dress. (Link to Alice's shoes .) Rose's shoes were gold and went along beautifully with her green dress. (Link to Rose's shoes /images/I/41ExTu03gkL._AA280_.jpg)

Alice said tonight was the night that she and Jasper would get together. And I believed her. Firstly because I learned that hard way that you never bet against Alice.

_Flashback_

Alice and I were playing cards and I was winning. How that was possible, I'm not sure.

_"You want to make this game more interesting?" She asked._

_"Um… ok?"_

_"If I win, I get to give you a makeover without any complaints. If you win, no makeovers for a month."_

_I had been told that you were never to bet against Alice, but my hand was perfect. How could I not win?_

_"Deal."_

_Lets just say that I learned the lesson. That's also when I got my bangs cut, as I mentioned earlier._

End of flashback

The second reason why I believed Alice when she said that her and Jasper would fall in love tonight is because I lived with Jasper. You learn some interesting things form your roommates.

Flashback

I heard a loud noise, and assumed Jasper was the culprit. I walked into the living room of our apartment. He was there walking around in circles.

"What's wrong Jaz?" I asked, worried something happened at work or the rent came and we could afford it or something.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just having a small problem. That's all, nothing more."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Fine. But you can't laugh, OK?"

"Promise. I won't tell anyone either."

"Good. So my problem is, I'm in love."

"Oh My God! With who?"

"Ummm… Don't kill me," he said and I nodded, "It's Alice." I gasped.

I was so surprised. I knew Alice had a huge crush on Jasper, but I was so surprised and happy that he felt the same way for her. She would be so happy if she knew. I would have to figure out a way to get them together.

"I'm so happy for you! Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I walked out of the room chanting the little first grade song over and over.

End of Flashback

I was so happy that Alice and Jasper were getting together tonight. But I felt a little pang of jealousy. I wanted to be with someone. I knew I didn't deserve someone, but my mind and my heart were on different sides of this topic.

Edward popped into my mind. His hair, his eyes, everything. But then reality came back to me as Alice came in with a camera. She took pictures of us and told us they would go on her blog. Great, people seeing me all over the world.

Jasper, Emmet, and Edward were getting ready in the other room in the suite. This was Alice's reason for us being trapped in her room.

One hour and seventeen touchups later, we decided that everyone, including the boys were ready. The boys stood at the bottom of the stairs and one by one, the girls descended.

Rose went first, and Emmet's face was full of lust. They were a little too 'active' for my liking.

Alice went next, and even from my spot hidden at the top of the stairs I could see Jasper's eyes bugging out. Jasper was wearing a suit with a green tie, meeting the requirements. (Link to pic of Jasper's suit /images/I/41kixvVIOjL._AA280_.jpg)

When I finally walked down the stairs, Edward looked surprised. I'm sure my expression mirrored his, because he looked gorgeous. He had a black suit with a red shirt and tie. (Link to pic of Edward's suit .com/images/pic/JUPPOD/020124_1279_0008_lshs-FB~)

We stepped into the limo that Alice rented for us. Alice lived for these events and definitely went all out.

The limo had a TV, mini fridge, and leather seats. It was really amazing. This proved Alice's craziness.

The limo driver started and we made our way to the New York Palace. I was nervous for the party, but it was too late to drop out now.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful."


	15. Dinner

**OK, so I have a few things to say. First of all, HAPPY EASTER! (Yesterday). Second, I'm sorry for not updating, but with my new story and Easter and school starting up again (tomorrow) and everything, I was a little preoccupied. **

**I also have a sad announcement. As much as both you and I enjoyed seeing the people who reviewed, with my new story's reviewers and this one's, it has become a little too jumbled in my inbox in my email. So I think that has to come to an end.**

**Next, I did some research for this chapter concerning the New York Palace where the party will take place and I have decided to post a link to the website for the hotel on my profile. And throughout the chapter there are some things that include pictures, which will also be on my profile. Check them out. That's why I do the research to find pictures, so you can see them.**

**So here's the chapter, ENJOY!**

*~~~~*

Dinner

We all stepped out of the limo, which was parked right in front of the New York Palace. I could instantly see why this hotel was considered one of the world's best places to stay. It was also ranked in the top one hundred hotels in the world.

We walked through the courtyard entrance, which is where all the guests had arrived. Although Alice and Rose had thrown the party, they had INSISTED on being 'fashionably late' to the party. The truth was, they just wanted everyone watching us as we arrived.

So apparently, I hadn't been aware that the Cullens (and Rosalie, who is a Hale) were New York celebrities. Evidently, Carlisle was the town's best doctor, but also owns a business, Cullen Corp. I can't believe how long it took me to put two and two together.

Another reason they were famous was because they are, like, the richest people in all of New York. (As in the state) I learned how much trouble they had being famous vampires, who are never going to change. But they managed somehow.

Since they were celebrities, of course paparazzi were covering the whole party. Since they couldn't get inside because of the (very scary) bodyguards Alice hired so no one without an invitation could get in, the paparazzi stayed outside and took pictures of the guests entering. And currently, the guests were us.

They took pictures of us as we entered through the courtyard entrance. We walked up the staircase and passed two trees that had to be at least ten feet tall.

Alice led us to the Madison Room, a beautiful dinning room where Christmas dinner would be served, with all the Christmas trimmings. The room had been decorated by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, and was covered ceiling to floor in red and green. The table cloths were a dark green color. The centerpieces were gold vases (yes they weren't red or green, but silver and gold are Christmas colors too) that held Poinsettia flowers. Above every entrance hung mistletoe, which Alice didn't let go unnoticed.

"OK, when you walk under the doorframe, you MUST kiss the nearest person to you that is the other gender," she said to us as we neared the door.

Rosalie and Emmet were at the head of the group, as they were perfectly fine to go first. They kissed… and kissed… and kissed.

"Emmet! Rose! Stop!" Alice said. They stopped and walked through the doorway, and watched the next couple.

"Come on Jazzy! I need someone to kiss!" Said Alice. Jasper looked thrilled, but tried to hide it. They stopped under the mistletoe and Jasper kissed Alice, with more force than I thought, but tenderness too. Maybe this is how they fall in love.

They broke apart and I looked at Edward. He seemed nervous and… excited? I wonder why.

"Come on you two! We all did it!" Said Alice, who must have planned this, for her benefit and mine. Crap.

Edward pulled me until we were standing under the mistletoe and kissed me. It was perfect, just perfect. His lips molded to mine as he kissed me. But as quickly as it started, it ended. I smiled, but was sorta sad.

"Oh by the way guys," said Alice, "we leave through the same door, if you know what I mean!" Alice cackled.

We found our spots at the table, where all the guests were already seated. Our spots were, of course, at the head of the long table. And I mean LONG. It seated like 150-200 people. Yeah, that's how many people Alice invited. And that's JUST the dinner. She invited all the special people to Christmas dinner and the party, while the not so special people just got invited to the party.

"Hello! My name is Alice Cullen, as you all know. My sister-in-law Rosalie, my mother Esme, and I all invited you to the Christmas dinner and party to celebrate this holiday season with you. The first course is soup and salad, then the main course, which you all picked when you RSVPed, and then desert, which you also picked then. Before we serve the first course, I just wanted to say thank you for coming and wish you a merry Christmas." **(I'm sorry to anyone who celebrates another holiday besides Christmas, but this party is a Christmas one. Forgive me?)**

Everyone wished each other a merry Christmas, and many people came up to the front of the table to wish the Cullens (and Rose) a merry Christmas and thanked them for throwing this extravagant dinner and party.

Before we ate the first course, we said a short Christmas prayer. I doubted that the Cullens were very religious people, but Alice must have realized that some people at the party were, hence the prayer.

After praying, everyone started eating his or her soup and salad. I had gotten wedding soup, so I ate that. After I finished that, I munched on my salad. I didn't really feel like eating the whole thing, so I only ate some.

After almost everyone was done with their soup and salad, Alice stood up again.

"OK, now that almost everyone is done with the first course, we will be bringing out the main course."

Servers came out and cleaned up everyone's area before putting down a new dish. I felt bad for the caterers. Alice had given the guests fifteen different meal options to choose from when they RSVPed. Fifteen different meals. That's a lot.

I had chosen turkey and ham with rolls and mashed potatoes. Alice and Rose had chosen the same thing, for looks, as they couldn't eat it. Esme had gotten chicken and turkey with rolls and corn. All the boys had gotten steak with different sides. Emmet's side was corn while Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle had gotten mashed potatoes.

Everyone started to eat their Christmas dinner. There was definitely a lot of food for everyone. I knew if I wanted to even be able to LOOK at my desert without throwing up, I couldn't eat everything on my plate.

The turkey was cooked perfectly, as was the honey-glazed ham. The mashed potatoes had the perfect amount of butter and salt, not too little or too much. And the rolls… well the rolls are always the best part. I'm not sure why, since they are kind of the plainest part. But I always had the most rolls of anything I ate. **(Which is actually true for me)**

After the main course, our spots were once again cleaned as the desserts were set in the main course's place. I had gotten New York Style Cheesecake while Rose had gotten Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake. Alice got the White Chocolate Raspberry Truffle. Esme and Carlisle both got the Dulce De Leche Caramel Cheesecake. Edward and Emmet got the Chocolate Tuxedo Cream Cheesecake and Jasper got the Fresh Strawberry Cheesecake. Of course, everything they got was just for looks, but they still picked the best. **(AN: All of these cheesecakes are actual cheesecakes from the Cheesecake Factory. Some/most of the names are trademarked and are not mine. Pictures of the cheesecakes are on my profile!)**

Everyone ate their desserts. Not everyone had cheesecake, but since I was the only frame of reference the Cullens (and Rose) had, they all picked the cheesecake, as I advised them.

When the Christmas dinner was over, Alice instructed how we should go about leaving. She told all the guests they could exit through the main door. If they took the elevator, it would lead them to the ballroom. She then told us (the Cullens, Rose, Jasper, and I) that we would leave through a separate exit for two reasons. So we could go under the mistletoe faster and so we could beat the others to the party.

Esme and Carlisle walked under the mistletoe first, kissing and moving on. (They hadn't come up with us the first time, which is why they weren't there when we did this the first time.) The Rosalie and Emmet went, this time having to have EVERYONE yell at them to stop before they realized we were even there. Alice and Jasper went, Japer looking as happy as Alice on a bad day, and Alice looking more excited than I have ever seen her. Edward and I went last, and again I savored the moment where his lips clashed with mine.

When all the kissing was done, we walked down to the party. It didn't go unnoticed by me when Edward's arm snaked its way around my waist.

*~~~~*

**OK So there you have it! Next chapter will be the party. I might not update for a while, sorry. But school is starting up tomorrow and sadly, school comes first. ~sigh~ But thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	16. The Party

Sorry it's been so long! I feel really bad. It's been about 4 months! I've just been really busy lately. So yeah why don't we just get this lovely story started!

~*oOo*~

The Party

As we walked to the party, my nerves started to work up. We were going to a party. A big, BIG party. With everyone from New York practically. And Edward's arm was still around my waist.

We walked through the archway that led to the party. Beyonce's 'Single Ladies' was playing and Alice, being herself pulled Jasper to the dance floor as soon as we got through the archway and started dancing with him. He was enjoying himself. Rosalie and Emmet went out too and I went over to get a drink. And of course, it was mostly alcohol. Alice was to blame for that.

I took a drink that looked the least problematic. I didn't want to see myself drunk. I couldn't even walk in a straight line sober. Being drunk was the last thing I needed. That's major PDE, public display of embarrassment.

I took my nameless drink with me to my table and sat down. Carlisle and Esme were there and Alice and Jasper. They were all talking to each other.

I sat down and Alice immediately turned my direction.

"How are you enjoying the party, Bella?"

"OK, but what's with the alcoholic drinks only? Some of us are 18 you know."

"Well some of us are 18 forever, so it's ok." **(Alice is 18)**

"Fine, whatever. But I will not get drunk, so don't let me drink more than two glasses."

"Gotcha!" Alice said happily.

Alice's POV

So there was a reason to the alcoholic drinks, but I would never tell Bella. I REALLY wanted Edward and her to get together, and I don't know if she was drunk, which I doubt, but it couldn't hurt, right? So I made sure it was all alcoholic just in case.

In the vision, the clock said it was about midnight when Bella and Edward were dancing. And right now it's about 9:00. So we have some time to kill.

"Jazzy, want to dance with me?" I asked excitedly.

He answered immediately, "Yeah sure!"

I could tell he was excited. I could also tell he likes me. And not only because I saw it in a vision. I can just read his vibe. And his is a very "loving" vibe.

Jasper led me to the dance floor, where Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato was just ending. The song changed to Love Game by Lady Gaga. Everyone on the dance floor started to sing and dance along, and many people who had been sitting got up and joined in. Jasper and I danced next to each other. It was fun because the song was fast-paced but nothing between us was awkward.

When Love Game ended I looked over to where Bella was seated. Still seated.

"Jaz, I'm gonna go get Bella to come dance. She looks lonely at the table by herself." I said. Yes, it's true. Even Carlisle and Esme had come out to dance to Lady Gaga. And trust me, this was NOT their kind of music.

"OK. Do you want me to come with you or just stay here?"

"Ummm, I'll go get her and then I'll come right back," I said and then pushed through the crowd like Jesus parting the Red Sea.

"Bella, what are you doing over here all by yourself? Come on and dance!! Waking Up In Vegas just came on! We can dance! I know you don't really like Katy Perry but come on! It's a party and you're just sitting there. Have some fun," I said.

"OK Alice. If it will get you to shut up then fine."

Bella and I walked back onto the dance floor to where Jasper was standing. Jasper and I started dancing immediately, but Bella just stood there awkwardly. After a minute or two, Bella finally started dancing when Don't Trust Me came on.

After what felt like an hour of dancing, Bella decided to go sit down at our table. She looked a bit worn out from dancing. But then again she is a human.

"He Jazzy do you know what time it is?"

He looked at his watch. "It's 11:42."

"Oh My God! It's 11:42?! I thought it was like, 10 o'clock! My vision happens in exactly," I subtracted in my mind, "eighteen minutes!"

I walked around until I found Rosalie. She and Emmet were in the corner kissing. Big surprise.

"Rose! My vision is happening in 18, wait now 17, minutes!" I said too quietly for any passing by human to hear.

Oh my God, are you serious, Alice? I, um, lost track of time," she said, giggling.

"Me too. We have to make sure everything is perfect. But block your mind so Edward doesn't find out. We've all kept this a secret for so long. We can't blow it now."

"OK. I'll go make sure the DJ plays a slow song at midnight. You make sure Edward goes over to the table," she told me. I nodded at her and we both went in separate directions, doing our best to make this work.

Rosalie's POV

11:46

14 Minutes Until Midnight

I walked over to the DJ after Alice and I parted. We had to make this work. Edward's my brother, and Bella is like my sister an every way possible except for the human-vampire difference. If they got together, and Alice and Jasper got together, then we would be like the perfect little vampire-human family. **(Remember that Rose likes Bella in this story)**

"Excuse me. I am Rosalie Hale." The DJ seemed to recognize my name and was ready to take my request. "Can you play When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers at midnight?" He nodded. "Thanks," I said and walked away.

I know that When You Look Me In The Eyes is an older Jonas Brothers song, but it was slow enough for them to dance to, but not too slow. And it fits the moment.

I finished with 11 minutes to spare. 11 minutes and this would all be happening.

Alice's POV

11:49

11 Minutes Until Midnight

I quickly walked over to Edward. He was "dancing" with a strange girl. Well, the girl was dancing around him and trying to impress him, but he looked bored and slightly creeped out. I walked over, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from the girl.

"Thanks, Alice. I owe you," he said to me.

"Oh, I know. And I'm cashing that in now. You see, I want to spend some alone time with Jazzy. And Rose is with Emmet and Esme is with Carlisle. But poor Bella got tired from dancing and is over at the table. I don't want her to miss all the fun of the party. Could you maybe go over and talk to her? Entertain her or something?"

"Ummm, I guess," he said. He looked at me strangely and then walked in the direction of Bella.

Score one for Alice. I got all that done with 7 minutes left to spare.

Bella's POV

11:54

6 Minutes Until Vision

I sat down alone for a while until I saw Edward walking towards me. I was a little bit worried because I wasn't sure what was going on now that we had kissed twice and he had "held" my waist. It's all so confusing. But I didn't have much time to think about our current status before he came over and sat down next to me. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Bella. How are you liking the party?"

"It's fine. Alice has gone all out. No surprise there. But it's cool."

We talked a bit longer, just meaningless small talk, but still talk. Then at 11:59 the DJ announced that at midnight, there was to be a couples slow dance. Edward asked me if I wanted to dance with him, so we got up and walked towards the center of the dance floor, just as the clock struck midnight and When You Look Me In The Eyes started playing.

Edward held me in his arms as I rested my head on his chest. We slow danced to the Jonas Brothers song until it ended. Once the song was over, Edward leaned down and kissed me. It was the perfect ending to the night.

I was wrong.

"Bella, I love you."

"I…I love you too Edward."

THAT was the perfect ending.

Hope it was good. Even though it was 4 months late, I hope it was worth the wait. 

~Review for more~

LoL

PS Sorry for any mistakes. It's not edited because I wanted to get this out to you ASAP since it was so late.

PSS Special shout out to all the bands that were mentioned. Especially the Jonas Brothers 

PSSS My friend wrote a Twilight version of Don't Trust Me. I 3 it sooooooo much.

"Shhhh Jake,

Shut your lips

Do the Bella Swan

And jump off a cliff."

LoL


	17. please read! twitter involved

Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know that updates with this story are going to be very spaced out. Not only because it's still summer, but because I have fallen out of love with Twilight. The full explanation can be found in the authors notes of my other two stories about how I hate the movie and such. My other two stories will not be finished, but I am planning on finishing this story mainly because it is much further in.

If you would like a better understanding of when I will post and when I wont, then follow me on Twitter. My username is ihbwSPARKLE (ihbw stands for I heart boys who). This Twitter has been made for my Twilight fanfics and will be used ONLY for them. This is NOT my personal Twitter. But if you follow me then you will have a better understanding of when I will update and why I'm not updating should that occur for a period of time.

Thanks for all your understanding. You guys are the best readers a fanfic writer could ask for.

With Love,

iHeartBoysWhoSparkle


End file.
